


Timing Is Everything

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [101]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Annie doesn't hide things, so whatever she's not saying, it has to be big.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #354 – silence
> 
> Sam's pov during [The Right Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3137753).

Annie doesn't hide things, so whatever she's not saying, it has to be big. The silence has gone on too long, it's time for it to end. 'Annie...?'

Her cheeks burn. 'Nothing's wrong. I mean, I don't think it's... It's – oh bloody hell. Sam, I'm pregnant.'

Shocked, senseless, Sam's pulled down into a whirlpool of emotional turmoil – a little dread, a lot of joy – and one very pressing thought: _I'm going to be a dad_. Rising up through that stupor, Sam beams.

'It's... not a problem, is it?'

He pulls her into his arms.

'No, it most certainly is not.'


End file.
